


Who Needs Sleep?

by iPhonesIn1997



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is gonna kill himself at this rate tbh, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No Smut, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Workoholic, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhonesIn1997/pseuds/iPhonesIn1997
Summary: It's a pretty normal for John to wake up to the click-clack of Alexander's laptop keys.





	Who Needs Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I was probably half asleep when I wrote this.

With a sigh, John got out from the warm covers of his bed as he woke up to the violent clicking of his boyfriend typing on his laptop. It was a regular thing for John to wake up to, though he was sure Alexander hadn’t slept in days, or maybe even weeks and it was concerning, to say the least. John tiredly stalked over to his exhausted boyfriend, who happened to be too focused on his work to notice the older male had awoken, and gently tapped his shoulder.

“Lexi, it’s late, you should be in bed.” John said gently, his voice thick with sleep, though the sudden presence startled the young man that was far to wrapped up in his work causing him to jump. 

“I have an essay to write, this can’t wait.” Alex replied haughtily. “Just go back to bed, I’ll sleep when I have time.” His fingers still flying across the laptop keys as he spoke.

“Alex, aren’t you ahead in your classes?” John sighed, rubbing his temples. “And you need rest, your body can’t function without sleep, would you like to fall ill?” Alexander’s typing faltered for a second before it started up again with renewed energy.

“There’s always more work to do.” Alex replied matter-of-factly.

“Jesus Christ, why are you so difficult?” John muttered, getting a big agitating with his boyfriend ignoring his concern. “You need sleep! You are only human.” Alexander huffed at the words, getting a tad irritated himself as he just wanted to finish his damn essay.

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” Alex replied shortly.

“You need sleep.” John reminded, sounding tired and bored.

“Fuck no!” 

“You can sleep willingly or I can choke you until you pass out. You’ll enjoy either” John said, smirking as he watched his boyfriend grow flustered at the words, finally turning so John could see his flushed face with his jaw unhinged trying to find the words to reply. John chuckled as Alex sputtered trying to force out words that seemingly weren’t coming to him. Taking this as a victory, John saved his boyfriend’s work and then scooped said boyfriend into his arms, carrying him to their shared bed. After setting Alex down in the sheets, he crawling in as well, wrapping his strong arms around his smaller boyfriend closing his eyes to drift off to sleep.

“Fuck you.” Alex muttered, sounding annoyed. John smiled slightly, pulling him closer.

“Maybe tomorrow.” He replied, keeping his eyes closed and a gentle smile on his lips, though he could assume that the comment had made a blush flare up on Alex’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Great? Terrible? Awful? Mediocre? Comment and let me know! : ))


End file.
